


Perfect night

by gayforkashymcgra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, HA see what i did there, My first fic, gayyyy, give lena luthor a happy ending, haha its shit, i dont even like dragons den, i wrote this watching dragons den, its super short, oh well, pure fluff, this is soooooo bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforkashymcgra/pseuds/gayforkashymcgra
Summary: first i love you's ,also Lena is a mess





	Perfect night

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO BAD but like read it anyways thanks

Kara and Lena were lying in bed, and that's when it happened, it just came out, it wasn't meant to happen, like their relationship it happened in the spur of the moment. They were play fighting on the bed, Lena tickling Kara's sides ,its one of the only ways she could be touched and actually feel something. Lena had fallen down beside Kara in the fits of laughter ,watching the sparkle in Kara's eyes as she continued to giggle .

"I love you"

Lena's breath hitched, she hadn't expected to be the first to say it ,she hadn't meant for it to happen, she knew from previous experiences that whenever she displayed this level of emotion to anyone she was rejected or hated. All her previous girlfriends were proof of this, even Lex, the one person she loved through her childhood had turned eventually. Lena was just destined to never be loved. And she hated this but what could she do, she's a Luthor and no Luthor deserved to be loved. 

"I'm so sorry, Kara I did'n- it wasn't meant to- I'm sorry that i moved too fast"

Turning over to look at Kara she held her breath waiting, waiting for a reaction, waiting to be told to get out, waiting for Kara to leave her.

But it didn't happen.

There was no hatred in Sunny Danver's eyes ,just admiration, just love for this woman she had slowly fallen for ,this woman that made her life better day by day. And in Kara's eyes Lena saw hope, she saw love, she saw a future.A future where she finally had the one thing she longed for her entire life.

Happiness.

Something to live for.

No, Someone to live for.

"I love you too".

There were tears in their eyes as both girls met for a kiss, that sparked like the first one and the one after that and the one after that. Lena hope it would forever be like this ,she hoped Kara would always have the same effect on her every time they touched whether it be a brush of hands or wandering fingers late at night.

For the first time in her life Lena was wanted for more than her body, more than her brilliant mind, all of her was wanted. And by someone she wanted, no needed, too. Turning on her side to cuddle into Kara, Lena breathed a sigh of relief, this night, although unplanned had become the best night she'd ever had. A night not to be forgotten any time soon. Facing Kara she whispered the three words that had changed her life once more.


End file.
